Insomnia
by Medeana Lavinna
Summary: Tengah malam, Miku tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya dia menerima telepon dari Kaito. /Warning: No pairing. Just a little MiKai.


~ Insomnia ~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Cripton future Media and Yamaha

**No Pairing in this fic. Please read this word carefully. Ada sedikit Miku X Kaito sih *didamprat ke laut.**

Warning : Idenya pasaran, bahasa abal, humor gagal, OOC, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata katarak kalo membaca fic abal ini.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

Tengah malam. Tepatnya jam 12 malam, seorang gadis berumur sekitar 16 tahunan dengan rambut _teal_-nya yang panjang merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil menghela napas panjag. Iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu terlihat sangat lelah, namun tetap dipaksa terbuka oleh si empunya iris cantik nan bening itu.

Gadis itu menarik selimutnya, hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun tidak lama setelah itu ia kembali membuka selimut tebal itu dengan cepat. Lalu ia memutar arah posisi tubuhnya, menghadap tembok, Namun tidak lama setelah itu ia kembali berputar kearah yang berlawanan.

"...Ngantuk..." Gumam gadis itu. Ia lalu berdiri dari kasurnya yang sudah berantakan, dan perlahan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Ia mengambil _handphone_ berwarna pink yang terletak manis di permukaan datar meja itu. Lalu dibukanya _handphone filp_ miliknya. Sejenak, gadis bermarga '_Hatsune_' itu tampak berpikir sebentar.

"...Enaknya, telepon siapa? Luka_-nee_? Pasti dia capek karena barusan nyanyi. Rin_-chan_? Anak-anak pasti udah tidur jam segini. Meiko_-nee_? Ah, aku takut dimarahin karena mengganggu waktu tidurnya."

Ia termenung-menung agak lama hingga akhirnya ia kembali meletakkan _handphone_ miliknya di atas meja itu. _"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Siapa juga yang masih bangun jam segini?"_ Batin gadis itu.

Akhirnya ia kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Ditutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dengan cepat. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia melempar bantal itu ke sembarang arah.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar miliknya yang didominasi dengan warna _turqois _itu. Ia kembali menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

Ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa hanyut ke dalam alam mimpi dimana ia bisa mengistirahatkan diri. Akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

**KRIIIIIING!**

...Sayangnya takdir berkehendak lain.

Handphone yang ia letakkan di atas meja itu akhirnya berdering dengan cukup kuat, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Oh ya, mungkin kalau cerita fiksi semacam '_Cinderella_', Kita tidak akan butuh pangeran itu. _Handphone _itu-pun cukup untuk membangunkan putri itu~!

Dengan kesal, gadis yang memiliki nama '_Miku_' itu terlonjak kaget dan segera bangun dari kasurnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari orang pembawa malapetaka itu.

Sambil menyumpah-serapahi orang yang menelponnya saat tengah malam itu, ia berjalan dengan langkah berat. Ia lalu mengambil _handphone_ itu dan mengangkat panggilan itu, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo?" Sapa Miku dengan suara malas yang seolah-olah berkata _mati-aja-lo-pembawa-sial._

Orang yang diseberang itu terdiam sebentar, _**"...Ngg... Miku-chan, masih bangun...?"**_ Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat namun kekanak-kanakan itu. Dari suaranya, dapat Miku tebak seketika bahwa orang **pembawa sial** itu bernama _Kaito Shion, Ice-cream lovers sejati._

Miku menghela napas berat, berusaha menekan amarahnya yang seakan-akan bisa meledak kapan saja. "Iyaaaaaa..." Jawab Miku diselingi dengan uapan kecil yang memberi sinyal bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk.

Orang di seberang telepon itu kembali terdiam _**"...A—Apa aku mengganggu...?"**_ Tanya Kaito dengan nada suara yang sepertinya bersalah.

Saat itu, ingin sekali Miku mengatakan _'OH, IYA. KAU SANGAT MENGGANGGU WAKTU TIDURKU'. _Untung saja dia ingat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu.

"...Tidak, kok" Ucap Miku singkat, membuat orang yang diseberang sana menghela napas lega.

Kembali hening.

"_**...Nee, Miku-chan kenapa masih bangun?" **_Tanya Kaito dengan nada khawatir yang lagi-lagi mengurungkan niat Miku yang seolah-olah ingin berteriak _'ITU SEMUA KARENA KAMUUUUU!'_

Miku kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "Aku 'gak tau... Mungkin karena—" Miku menghentikan ucapannya saat ia dibingungkan dengan sebuah alasan yang jelas. Alasan yang menjelaskan kenapa ia belum tidur padahal sudah lewat tengah malam.

"_**Karena...?" **_

Miku semakin bingung. Bukan, bukan karena bingung mikirin cara ngebuat pulsanya Kaito abis. Miku bingung dia harus bilang apa ke uhuk-KAKAK-uhuk-nya.

"...Aku juga gak tau kenapa." Ucap Miku dengan nada penuh sesal. Ditutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ yang berhasil ia raih.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. "…Ka—Kalau begitu, aku mau berusaha tidur lagi deh, se—Selamat malam, Kaito_-nii_!"

Dan Miku mengakhiri panggilan dari Kaito. Miku tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakak idiot-nya itu. Karena...

Setiap kali ia berbicara bersama Kaito, ia akan merasa gelisah.

Apa itu bisa dikatakan cinta...?

Entah, gadis polos berumur 16 tahun itu masih belum mengerti. Akhirnya, karena terlalu banyak hl yang ia pikirkan, ia kembali lelah, dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah yang panjang, tanpa ujung.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di kamar Kaito..._

"...Ditutup." Ucap Kaito singkat, padat dan tidak jelas, membuat semua orang yang duduk membentuk lingkaran itu memasang tampang tidak enak.

"Yah, kok bisa?" Tanya gadis dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya.

"...Ah, padahal kalo cuma segini 'kan gak seru! Malah _'dare'_ yang tadi Gakupo kasih belum dilaksanain lagi!" Kritik Meiko yang duduk di samping Rin.

"...Yaudah deh, lanjut aja! Kaito. Ingat ya, _'dare'_-mu belum selesai. Rin, Putar botol-nya!" Titah Gakupo. Rin mengangguk, dan memutar kembali botol sake yang Meiko berikan beberapa waktu lalu.

...Lagi main _Truth or Dare_ rupanya…

.

.

.

.

"YEEEEEEES! **MEIKO KENA! MEIKO KENA!**" Pekik Kaito bangga.

"CUIH SIALAN! PUTER ULANG, **PUTER ULANG**!" Perintah Meiko dengan sangarnya.

"MEIKO! BWAKAKAKAK! PILIH TRUTH OR DARE?" Celetuk Luka secara mendadak sambil jejeritan.

Meiko kicep. "...Gue... Pilih... **ULANG DUDUL!** ULANG! Rin, AKU SEBAGAI KAKAKMU! AYO PUTER ULANG!"

Rin kini memasang tampang _'Oh, tidak bisa~'_

"**RIIIIN! LO GUE BELIIN JERUK DUA KARDUS DEH!"**

"**RIIIN! JANGAN PERCAYA! KAMU BISA DAPET LEBIH KALO MEMBERIKAN DARE YANG HEBAT!"**

.

.

.

.

Mereka terus melakukan game terkutuk itu hingga matahari terbit.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Kaito:….Aku dapet dare apaan emangnya…?

Author: BAWEL LU. GUE LAGI BAD MOOD NIH.

Miku: Eh, Author ini bad mood? Kenapa fic abal ini selesai kalo gitu?

Author:...Jangan tanya deh kenapa. Pengen banget tau. KEPO LU.

Miku:...AUTHOR! APA INI PERTANDA KIAMAT? AUTHOR INI JADI CUEK! KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT!

Rin: Miku-nee... Err, berisik tau...

Len: ... Emangnya kau dapat dare apa Kaito-nii?

Kaito: Sesuatu yang akupun tidak ketahui. Tinggalkan review, please~

Luka: Bagi yang bisa mengetahui apa dare yang Kaito terima, silahkan masukan pendapat kalian melalui kotak 'RE~VI~EW' !

Gakupo: E—EH! DI PENUTUP INI AKU BELUM NGOMONG!

Meiko: Gue juga.

Len: Itu udah ngomong.

* * *

**The true, A/N!** : Fic ini gak jelas banget. Gara-gara keseringan nangis dengerin lagu '**Servant of Evil**'. Padahal udah punya dari setahun yang lalu, pas pertama kali denger nangis, untuk selanjutnya enggak. Setelah lewat satu tahun, baru mulai nangis. Mungkin karena lirik '**Totemo 'Kawaii', boku no 'Kyoudai'**'. Ya gimana gue gak nangis? ORANG YANG KITA SUKA, DIBUNUH KARENA ADIK KITA, TAPI KITA NGGAK DENDAM, MALAH MASIH NGAKUIN DIA DAN MEMUJI DIA, YANG UDAH DIBILANG IBLIS? Saya nangis pas mendalami lirik itu baik-baik.


End file.
